Yucky Boys and Kissing
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: 3-year old Alice gets her first kiss... rating may change...
1. Yucky Boys and Kissing

This is just a little one-shot I thought of. I was going to make it into a full story, but I'm not sure. Let me know it I should… Alice xoxo

"Boys are so yucky," Alice said to her best friend, Bella, as the sat together on the playground one day at preschool. She was looking around at the boys who were in her class – the three year old's class – and ones in the other class – the four year old's class.

"Nuh-uh," Bella said, looking at a bronze haired boy from the four year old's class. He, Alice thought, was one exception. Unlike the other boys, this one was sitting quietly playing with a toy keyboard. "Not all of them are yucky."

"Maybe your right," Alice started glancing around the playground. Her eyes landed on one boy who was chasing a girl – both of them from the 4 year old's class - around. He eventually caught her and kissed her on the cheek.

Alice pointed to them, "See, Bella, Emmett just kissed Rosie. That's yucky. I don't want to kiss a boy."

"I want to kiss that one," she replied, pointing to the boy playing with the keyboard.

"Eww, eww, eww, Bella!" Alice stood up. "Your yucky too. Your not my best friend anymore!"

Alice walked away as she heard Bella start to cry. She wandered over to her own "secret hideout" behind the bushes. She crawled underneath and gasped loudly. There was a boy – a _yucky_ boy – in her secret place.

"What are you doing in here, Yucky Boy? This is my secret hiding place. Get OUT!"

The boy looked a her with his blue eyes. "Maybe I don't want to," He said, crossing his arms over his chest. His voice sounded all weird. Like there was a rubber band in his mouth or something.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked. She noticed that she hasn't seen him before.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," he said, "I'm new here."

"Oh. I'm Alice. I'm old here, I think. Why are you in my secret hideout?"

He put his hands over his face and said. "Because no one likes me. They all think I talk funny and are picking on me."

"I don't think you talk funny," she said. Jasper looked at her. "I think you talk pretty."

He smiled. "I think your pretty," he said. Alice blushed and Jasper kissed her cheek.

"EWWW," Alice cried, getting away from this boy as fast as she could. She ran all the way to Bella, who was now sitting with the keyboard-playing boy.

"Alice!" Bella said when she saw her best friend – well, _ex_ best friend, but their fight was forgotten now. As with their "hatred" towards eachother. "Guess what? Edward wrote me a song. Called Bella's lullaby." The bronze haird boy nodded.

"Wanna hear it?" Alice nodded and Edward began playing a "song" – he just continued to press two keys.

When it was over, Bella looked at Alice. "Isnt it beautiful?"

"I gotta tell you something, Bella," She said in reply.

Bella gasped in memmory. "I thought I wasn't your best friend anymore!"

Alice looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I just want to tell you something important."

"Its ok. You can still be my best friend if you want. And what were you going to tell me?"

She looked up and whispered, so Edward couldn't hear, "There is this boy. And he was in my secret hiding place. And then he kissed me, Bella! It was so, so yucky."

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"His name's Jasper Whitlock," Alice didn't bother to whisper this time and Edward cut in.

"I know him," he said, "He's in my class. He just moved here from…uhmm… Tex-tacks or something like that's."

"It's not called Tex-tacks," Said Jasper, who had found Alice. "It's called Texas."

"Get away from me, Jasper," Alice said backing away from him. "You kissed me, that's yucky."

"No it's not," he said. "At my old school, Maria kissed me. On the lips."

Alice and Bella both gasped. "Jasper! You can't do that! It's bad," Alice said.

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. My mommy and daddy kiss all the time."

"I don't even believe you kissed her!" Bella cut in.

"I did so!" He defended himself quickly.

"Then kiss Alice. On the lips."

"NO!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "He cant kiss me. It's bad."

"No's not," he said! "I told ya, I kissed Maria. And nothing happened. She just hit me sometimes."

Alice sighed. "Ok, You can kiss me." She quickly leaned in and touched her lips to Jasper for half of a second and pulled away qickly. When it was over, she didn't move. She just expected something to happen. When nothing did, she whispered, "thank you, Jasper."

"For what?"

"For kissing me," she replied quickly. Just then, the bell rang, which ment it was time to go back to class.

Since they were in the other class, Edward and Jasper had to line up in front of the other door. That was good, because Alice needed to whisper a secret to Bella.

"Bella, I think I want Jasper to be my boyfriend."

Well… should I write more? If I do should I keep them kids for a few more chapters? I wont know unless you review and tell me what you want! If I don't get any requests in 5 days, then I'm not going to add more. If I do add more, I'll change the title to What is Love. Remember to review! Alice xoxo


	2. AN

**I know everyone wanted me to add more to this story, but I seriously cant think of any ideas. I'll end the story in 3 days if I don't get any ideas. So review with your thoughts. What do you want to see happen? – Alice xoxo**


	3. ANagain! sorry!

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know you all wanted me to finish this story but I just can't. I tried to write more but it isn't coming out the way I want it to. I'm sorry to everyone who sent me ideas and to people who asked me to finish. Instead of writing more, I'll just post the other two chapters I had for the heck of it, so you all can see what I had. Sorry again *cries.* - Alice xoxo.

Chapter 2: Girlfriends and Boyfriends

"Alice!" Bella called as she ran into her best friends house. She was carrying a box wrapped with pink paper. "Happy birthday!"

Alice hugged Bella. "Thank you for coming. Now give me my present."

"Mary Alice," Alice mother called, using her full name that, even at the young age of four, she hated, "Be polite."

"I did. I thanked her for coming."

Before Alice or her mother could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. This time it was Edward and Emmett Cullen. The were cousins who lived together with Esme and Carlisle – Edward's birth parents. Emmett was adopted by them.

Bella blushed when she saw Edward. She always did. She ran over to give him a hug but tripped. Edward caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Is it time to start the party now?" Bella asked a few minutes later, getting restless.

"Not yet," Alice replied waiting by the door. "Jazzy's still gotta get here!" She jumped up and down in anticipation. Just then, the doorbell rang and Alice squeed in excitement. She didn't wait for her mommy to come in the room before opening the door, even though she wasn't suppose to because it could be a "bad guy."

To her happiness, it was Jazzy. And his mommy and another girl. She knew her as Rosalie, a girl who was in Jasper's class "HI JAZZY!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. He returned the embrace.

"Hi, Alice. Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday to you, too!"

"Silly, Alice," He replied, "My birthday isn't until October. And I'll turn five." He held up five fingers to show her.

"Wow, that's big. Why is Rosie here, too?"

Rosalie cut into the conversation. "Why? Don't you want me to be at your party?" She sounded really sad.

"Rosie is my cousin," Jasper said, but Alice semi-ignored him. She felt bad for making Rosalie sad.

"It's ok, Rosie. You can stay here and we can be new friends."

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah. We can play girlfriend and boyfriend. Bella can be Edward's girlfriend. You can be Emmett's girlfriend. And…I'll be Jazzy's girlfriend." Everyone thought that would be a fun game to play. Except Bella, at first.

"How do we play?" She asked.

Alice thought for a second. She didn't know how to play. She just made it up on the spot. "Hmmm. I don't know. I think we are just each other's boyfriends and girlfriends. You don't really do anything."

"That's a stupid idea!" Rosalie said stubbornly.

"Nuh-uh," Jasper cut in, "I want Alice to be my girlfriend!"

Everyone gasped. They all knew that they couldn't really be each others girlfriends and boyfriends. That was for big people.

"What?" He asked, and they all told him the problem.

"Oh," He said, "we can still pretend, right?"

"Yeah," everyone said at once. Everyone except Alice, who secretly did want to be Jasper's girlfriend, that's why she invented the game.

Later that day, after everyone left except for Jasper and Rosalie, Alice pulled Jasper into the kitchen – where they were alone.

"You told all them people you want me to be your girlfriend. Are you lying?" Alice asked

"No. All them people said only big people can have girlfriends and boyfriends. Were _they_ lying?"

"I think so," she answered sadly. Jasper looked sad. "But maybe we could pretend to play the game forever. Or at least until we're big!"

"Huh?" He was confused by what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"We can pretend to be each other's girlfriend and boyfriend until we are old enough to be each other's boyfriend and girlfriend for real."

"That's a good idea!" Jasper said. It was quiet for a few minutes. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" He asked.

"I dunno. They kiss, I think."

Jasper recoiled. "Eww," he said. He has kissed Alice once before – only once. And he had no immediate plans to do so again soon. Kissing was disgusting.

"Ok," Alice said calmly, "we are only pretend boyfriend and girlfriend so we don't really have to kiss."

"What else do boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"Hmm." Alice touched her finger to her lips while she thought. "They say nice words to each other."

"Ooo! I know some nice words. 'Please' and 'thank you'"

"Oh wow! Your right! They are the nicest words I know! And also 'your welcome.'"

"That's good one. And I think 'kitten' is a nice word. Rosalie likes kittens. So do I."

"Me too, Jasper."

It was quiet as they thought of some more nice words, except when they said a few things like "'candy' is a nice word," and, "'presents' is also a good word."

Then, suddenly, Alice's mom found them and said, "Jasper, it's time for you to leave. Say goodbye to Alice."

Both of the kid's were sad to hear the news but they embraced anyway. "Bye, Alice, happy birthday."

"Bye, Jasper. Thank you for coming. See you soon."

Even though Jasper was gone, Alice was happy because she had a – pretend – boyfriend.

Chapter 3: Your It

"Your it!" Alice cried as she tapped Bella's arm, while playing tag, and then quickly ran away. Bella hadn't even started to run after her yet when they heard someone else's voice behind them.

"Whatcha guy's doin?" It was Emmett Cullen, with Edward close behind him.

"Playin tag," Bella answered his question even though her eyes stayed on Edward. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah," Edward said, "whose it?"

"I am. And I betcha I can catch you!" Edward began to run away while Bella fallowed quickly. She must have forgotten about Alice and Emmett, because she only went after Edward.

Suddenly, Bella – being Bella – tripped and fell. She yelled out in pain and began crying.

Alice, Emmett, and Edward rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" They asked. Edward wiped the tears from her face.

"No, my hand hurts," she said. Edward took it very carefully and kissed it a little.

"All better?" He asked, helping her up.

She nodded. "Just one more thing?" She touched him lightly on the chest. "Your it"

Before anyone had a chance to run away, he touched Bella back, "nuh-uh, your it."

The same thing went on back and forth for several minutes. Alice and Emmett got bored so they decided to do the same thing, just for something to do.

"Hey, Alice," Someone's voice said. She knew that voice. It was a weird-sounding voice. Her mommy had said it was a "southern accent."

Alice knew it was Jasper. She looked around the playground until she saw him. He was with Rosalie, of course. She was his cousin and his mommy baby-sat her.

She ran to him. "Hi, Jasper, Hi – Rosa-" But Rosalie was gone, at Emmett's side, now. He was _her's_. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Rosie came here to play. What about you?"

"Me and Bella were playing tag. Then Edward and Emmy Came and Bella fell down. Then Edward kissed her hand to make it feel better. Do you guys want to play?"

"Yeah I do," He answered happily.

"What about me?"

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice. It was Jessica. No one liked her. She didn't have any friends. Alice was going to say no. But she looked so sad. So she agreed to let her play.

So the group of children where off, tagging each other it for a good 10 minutes when it was Jessica's turn to be it.

And she was it for a long time. Everyone else was so much faster than here. Even Bella – who had fallen 3 more times that day.

Jess was getting annoyed and angered for being it for so long. So angry that it made her run faster. She eventually got close enough to get Alice. But get wasn't exactly what she wanted. It was Alice who tagged her in the first place. It was Alice's fault.

So instead of tagging her back, she pushed her. Hard enough for her to fall to the ground. The game paused when Alice started to cry. Jasper was next to her in about two seconds.

"Alice. Alice, are you ok?" He patted her hair and then looked back up at Jessica. "YOU CANT PLAY WITH US ANYMORE! EVER AGAIN!"

Jess pretended to look confused. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"YES YOU DID," he yelled, "YOU HURT ALICE AND MADE HER CRY!"

"No I didn't, She's just being a baby."

Alice cried a little harder. She wasn't a baby. Jasper patted her hair. The world seems wrong when she cries.

"I would hit you but I'm not 'loud to hit girls!" Jasper cried.

Rosalie spoke up. "Yeah but I can," she said before pushing Jessica down harder than she had Alice. She got up and ran away.

Alice stood up. "Rosie. You can't hit people."

"You should tell her that! Are you ok, anyway?"

Alice check herself over to make sure she wasn't bleeding or anything. When she didn't see anything life threatening, she nodded. "Yep. I'm ok."

"So can we finish playing tag now?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, just one more thing first."

"What?"

Alice tapped him lightly. "Your it."

**Again, I am really sorry. I feel bad for not being able to finish for you all. If you haven't added me to author alerts, do so because I'm writing one called ShiftCommaThree, which – if I finish – will be dedicated to everyone who sent me ideas and who wanted me to finish this story. – Alice xoxo**


End file.
